The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by ryuurei01
Summary: After years since the night of their prom, Blair finally realizes that Nate's still the one she loves. Can she make him realize that they're meant to be? ONESHOT divided into 2 parts. RR BxN!
1. I love him

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Gossip Girl.**

**Ryuurei01: Hey there everyone! Well here's my first shot at a Gossip Girl fanfic and I really hope that you guys enjoy it. It's a one shot that's going to be divided into 2 parts so please Read and Review!**

**The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth pt. 1**

I didn't know whether or not I wanted to be happy, or if I had wanted to cry. Seeing him for the very first time in 4 years was not only painful, but overwhelming none the less. It's been four years. Four years since that fateful night of our senior prom where I broke his heart, wrenching mine in the process. Of course I never realized it then, until a year and half later when I found myself in a failed relationship with Chuck Bass.

What did I really expect, happily and ever after with that mother chucker? It's not that he never tried to make things work. God only knows how much our relationship changed him, and his ways. Less nights spent at Victrola, and more nights spent in my room cuddled after a heated session of sex. He even tried to focus more towards school much to my surprise. Chuck did everything he could to make me fall in love with him, but I soon realized that I love his "play hard to get" games, our conniving session to makes the lives of our Upper East Side minions miserable. I soon found that I was never in love with Chuck, but with the excitement he brings into my life.

But I was growing up, and one day I just woke up and faced reality. Life isn't all about the excitement, I had to be serious about my future, and therefore I had to start over. Make a new life for myself, and in order to do this I had to let go of the one thing that's pulling me back the road often travelled – Chuck Bass.

Surprisingly, he handled the break up much better than I thought. To say the least, I was expecting him to cry and mope over me, but he simply nodded his head and walked out of my pent house. I guess once a chucker, always a chucker no matter how hard they try to pretend otherwise.

After the break up with Chuck, life didn't get any easier. In fact, it only seemed to get harder. I had no reason to slack off anymore, not that I ever did. I knew, however, that there wasn't an excuse for me to trade a late night assignment for heated sex with Chuck. So I buried myself into books, and followed my pursuit to be the perfect student that I knew I was always capable of being. My workaholic lifestyle was running smoothly until one night, my past decided to haunt me.

If I could remember correctly, I was looking for an envelope that contained some documents that needed to be examined, but instead I came across an unopened envelope with my name in a somewhat readable calligraphy. I tried to look away from it, but as the seconds passed I became more curious towards the contents of this envelope. I very much knew who had given it to me; the messy writing of my name said it all. What I couldn't understand, however, was why I was hesitant to open and read it. Did I not say goodbye to its sender years ago? My heart no longer recognizes him as anything but a highschool boyfriend right? But as I reached for the envelope my heart was pounding so fast, my breathing much heavier. As I slowly opened it, and read Nathaniel Archibald's profession of his undying love for me, I couldn't help but feel tears welling up in my eyes.

_He really did love me._

As I read through the letter, I tried to imagine his big strong arms wrapped around me as he whispers these sweet words to my ears. I shivered at the thought, pondering what it would once again feel like to have his breath at the nape of my neck, slowly trailing kisses, leaving burning sensations with his soft moist lips, hands travelling up and down my arm snaking towards my stomach, gliding upwards towards my... My fantasies about my ex love ended when I realized that I had dropped the letter. I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with my reflection in the mirror.

I looked at myself intently. What has become of me? From the very first time in so many years I looked at my image thoroughly, and found that I didn't know who I was anymore. Where has the girl who knew what would happen next before she even took a step forward gone to? I no longer knew the outcome of my actions. Maybe that's one of the main reasons why I am now always afraid to step out of my shell. In fear that I would make a mistake, and be left alone in this ever so judging world of the Upper East Side. There was really only one person who knew me inside and out. Accepting that I choose to be predictable to secure my happiness and content in life. That person is none other than Nathaniel Archibald, who I just realized still holds a very special part of my heart.

It took me awhile to process that thought. Every night I would linger about the possibility that I may still be in love with my ex. I tried to deny it at first, finding it absurd and impossible. But as I found myself taking out old picture albums and boxes of gifts that Nate has given me, I began to accept the fact that I miss him, and that I could still very much be in love with him.

I tried to put the thoughts of him behind me as I continued on with my school life. I couldn't give up now, not when I finally found something to look forward to. I wanted to put my plans about the future back on track, and that means I had to graduate from college first. Luckily, my determination didn't wither and I soon graduated with stupendous marks.

Feeling good about my achievements I bid my college goodbye, and decided to pursue my future, and what better way to start things off than the Vanderwoodsen-Bass party. Lily was welcoming Serena home from Brown, and she made sure that everyone was there to welcome my bestfriend home. After all, no one ever really expected that Serena would actually graduate from a college. However I did miss her though. Despite our long distance friendship, she was still the first to know about my found feelings towards Nate.

I remembered calling her after my week of contemplation.

"That's great B! I find it really sweet and romantic that after all these years it's still Nate." She paused for a moment and I knew she was choosing her words wisely. Serena truly is my bestfriend, knowing me all too well.

"...I just...I just want you to be careful okay?" Sighing deeply she continued, "You and Nate, I mean it's great and all, but I talked to him after the break up, and he pretty much took it as yours and his' closure."

There was a long pause over the phone line, and I could hear her moving around on her bed, "he was hurt B. He thought he was doing everything right that time around. He knew he hurt you with the whole apartment thing, and he really wanted to make it up to you after prom. He had the whole placed lit with candle lights, with rose petals on the floor and stuff. He was going to tell you he loved you, and make love to you proving his feelings."

I took a sharp painful breath, and felt the tears hot on my cheeks feeling more worse as Serena continued.

"...but then you broke up with him, and he knew that you made your choice."

There was a long pause as I tried to take this all in. Then suddenly I became angry, angry at myself, but I found myself blaming Nate.

"Why didn't he fight for me then? Huh? Did he tell you that? Did he tell you why he let me walk away and run towards the arms of that mother chucker if all along he felt so strongly about me!?" I was shouting at the phone, as I felt the pain of regret and guilt shaking me inside.

In a sad tone Serena replied, "He thought you would be happy. He honestly believed that Chuck was what you needed, so he let you go B."

I didn't know what else to say so I just sobbed, wishing that Serena was right beside me, and not on the other end of the phone. I could really use the comfort of my bestfriend right now.

Speaking out my thoughts I told her, "S, I need you. I could really use my bestfriend right now."

Feeling and understanding my pain she tried to console me the best she could. "I know B, I wish I could be there for you. You know you can always call me whenever you need someone to talk to. I'll be here...and B, you know what they say, if you love someone let them go, if it comes back it's yours if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with. You and Nate have always belonged to each other. You know that, he knows that, I know that, heck, even Chuck knows that. You two just needed some time apart to sort things out, and I'm guessing you got your head all cleared up. Now it's all up to you to make sure his is all cleared up as well."

I smiled at her cliché depiction of mine and Nate's relationship, but hearing that we belonged together from someone else made it seem proper. "I know S, I'm not gonna lose him this time. "

She laughed, "That's my B! Go get him!" I had to smile. Despite of our differences I knew there was a reason as to why I love this girl so much. She's my bestfriend, my sister, and she makes a damn good one too!

After hanging up on the phone with Serena that night, my determination to get back with Nate increased, and I just couldn't wait til I saw him again.

"B!" I was suddenly shaken from my flashback as I felt Serena's long arms envelop me. After the hug I took one good look at her and realized she's still as gorgeous as ever. Dressed in a silver Chanel sweetheart outfit, with a matching silver Jimmy Choo sandals, her long blonde locks cascading down her back, she still manages to steal the lime light.

"It's great to see you too S, good to know some things haven't changed" I gestured towards her right hand holding a glass of martini and gave her a wink. She chuckled, and the gleam in her eyes told me exactly what she would say next.

"So my mom invited Nate, but I'm guessing you already knew that seeing as you look absolutely stunning." I looked down at my outfit. My Versace off shoulder dress ran just above my knees, and clung to my curves. I looked slightly taller with my black Manolos on, and as always my hair was adorned with my infamous hairband. I did look pretty good. Who am I kidding? I made sure I looked extra good tonight because I wanted to make sure Nate would see what he's been missing all along.

As if hearing my thoughts I suddenly heard the familiar voice behind me. Calling out my name with his husky voice, I turned around only to be met with mesmerizing green orbs. There he was, right in front me, in the flesh. Nate Archibald.

-

-

-

-

**CLIFFY! Alright, well that's the first part. Once again I'm just going to say that this is a one shot divided into two parts. This is my first time writing a Blair and Nate fanfic, even the first story I've written in a very long time so PLEASE be nice and review! **

**Thanks!**


	2. I love her too

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Gossip Girl**

**Ryuurei01: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, and for putting my story in your fave stories or story alert. It really means a lot. Well I tried to update as fast as I could, and well here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please don't forget to leave me a review. THANKS!**

The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth pt2

"Blair?"

I turned around only to be met with the handsome face of Nathaniel Archibald. I stared at him dressed in a black Armani suit clinging on to his immaculate body. My eyes lingered, travelling up and down. God he was Adonis, sculpted to perfection.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don't flatter yourself Archibald." I picked up a Champaign from one of the waiters roaming around with drinks and took a swig. He chuckled and raised his glass towards me and took a drink as well.

He studied me, taking in my body. I knew I had grown slimmer, but I had been working out since my break up with Chuck. After all, I had to take my frustration on something, and I knew I couldn't keep up my bulimia...if I wanted to live a perfect life with Nate that is. As his eyes travelled and took in the sight of me I couldn't help but blush. After all these years he could still make me falter. I felt my knees melting at his thorough examination, and I keep thinking to myself if he liked what he saw, or if he's grown tired of my physique.

When his eyes met mine I knew otherwise, because I hadn't expected to see lust in his green orbs. I smiled in triumph, and he blushed as if realizing that he was caught. There was a moment of silence, until someone cleared their throat.

"Nate?" A tall brunette walked over to us. She had long slender tanned legs, and adorning her foot was a black strap on Gucci stilettos. Clinging her perfect curves was a red off shoulder Christian Dior dress that ran just above her knees. I suddenly became self conscious with my tiny frame, and wished nothing more than to run to the bathroom and vomit whatever contents I had in my stomach. This woman is gorgeous.

Nate put his hand on the small of her back, and I couldn't help but see that she didn't fit in his strong arms. Never the less I felt jealous. "Blair, this is Natasha my business partner."

"Charmed," she extended out her hand to me, and I noticed her blood red manicure. God everything about this women was intimidating, but I was a Waldorf and I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Has anyone told this Natasha that there's only been one queen in the Upper East Side?

"my pleasure" I shook her hand, and gave her my most sweetest, and fakest smile, and took another swig of my drink.

She turned to Nate and whispered something to his ears, and he nodded, then she walked away.

"Listen Blair, we'll catch up later alright? Some of the corporate partners of the Bass industries are here, and Natasha and I really have to make an impression for the company.

I nodded my head slowly trying to hide my disappointment, and watch him walk away. After about two steps he turned back to me and said, "You look great by the way," after giving me one of his heart melting lopsided grin he walked towards Natasha and a few men in business suits. I sighed to myself and finished the rest of my drink and gave it to the waiter walking near me. I decided that I would try and catch up with some of my friends instead of watching Nate and that women share glances at each other as they talked "business"...business my ass!

I saw Serena standing beside Chuck and lonely boy and thought what the heck, they're the only ones near my age in this room!

As I approached them Chuck glanced at me, "Waldorf" he gestured.

"Bass" I returned. I turned to Dan, and looked at him up and down, "Humphrey." He turned to me and said, "Hey Blair, good to know old feelings are still there" God his sense of humour never changes does it? I simply nodded and didn't give him anymore of my attention.

Sensing the tension in the air Serena excused herself, and pulled me along with her. After moving a few distance away from the two men I raised my eyebrows at her.

She smiled to me and said, "So I saw you and Nate talking, and staring at eachother. What was that about?"

"Oh yeah? Did you see that Natasha women with us as well?" I sighed.

"B, she's just his business partner."

"Yeah I'm sure, and I'm in love with Dan Humphrey, "I retorted.

She smiled at me, and I can't help but hate the look on her perfect face, "Do I sense jealousy?"

I laughed out loud, "Why would I be jealous of that women. Please, did you see her face? God only knows how many Botox she's gone through."

She shook her head, "B, it's okay to be jealous, after all you are in love with Nate. It's only normal to be protective of what's yours." She winked at me, and excused herself to entertain the other guests, and I once again found myself alone. Why am I always being left alone? Fearing that I would look like a complete outcast I walked towards the balcony.

I breathed in the polluted air of New York City, and I knew that I wouldn't have it smell any other way. Busy streets, means lots of attractions, and that only one of the few things I love about NYC. I didn't know how long I've been standing there, but I suddenly felt a jacket being wrapped around my bare shoulders. I inhaled the familiar cologne, and I didn't even have to second guess who was standing right beside me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I simply nodded my head.

_Silence_

"Why is it that I always find you by yourself at parties? It's very un-Waldorf like"

"Maybe I don't feel like such a Waldorf anymore" I answered him with bitterness. I hadn't meant to sound rude, but I guess I was only speaking out the truth, and the truth does hurt.

He shifted his weight, and I could tell he was thinking what to say next. He sighed, "Blair how many times do I have to remind you who you are? You ARE a Waldorf, you can't deny that, nor can you run away from that. I know there have been times where you felt lost and alone, and I know how much you hate that. But it's human nature. Nobody's perfect.

I grew angry at his words. "But I am a perfectionist Nate. It's the only thing I know how to be, I don't think I can survive if I wasn't anything BUT a perfectionist."

"I know you're a loving person, and that you would do anything for the people you care about." He said with reassurance, and continued, "Yeah you may have your own ways of showing that you care, but that doesn't mean that you don't. Blair, you have been the glue that held all of us together. You, me, Serena and Chuck. Heck even Dan, Jenny, and Vanessa. You've managed to affect our lives, and shown all of us what we're all capable of in your own way. So what if you're not perfect. I like you just the way you are, maybe it's why after so many years I'm still in love with you."

I raised my head to meet his eyes at that last statement, "what did you say?"

He looked me dead in the eye, and without breaking the connection he repeated himself. "I love you Blair, always have always will."

I chuckled, "hey, that's supposed to be my line."

He smiled, and God, how I missed that smile. The smile that said everything he always felt. Whether it was I love you, I'm sorry, good morning, take care or are you okay? It was all in his perfect smile that always makes me melt.

_I love Nate_

Speaking my words I told him, "I love you too,"

"I always knew you did," and with that he took my face into his hands and crushed his lips on to mine. It was soft at first, a little bit chasty. We were moving in perfect unison, as if our lips were dancing the Waltz, then I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lips and I knew he was asking permission to enter. I gladly obliged and our tongue roamed eachother's mouths. I felt my knees buckling, and as if knowing my dilemma he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

After we pulled apart he put his forehead against mine, and we just stared into eachother's eyes. Then remembering his last comment, I pulled away and told him, "Don't be too sure about yourself Archibald, I had plenty of guys to catch my eyes over the years."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms, "but you're mine. You've always been mine, and there's no way that we're ever going to be separated again. Every road leads back to you Blair, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I wanted to cry right then and there, how did I ever deserve someone like Nate? I must be the luckiest girl alive.

We shared another kiss, one of the many that I'm sure we'll share starting from this very moment, and together we looked out the busy streets of New York. This is where we grew up, and this is where we'll spend the rest of our lives together, living happily ever after. Well not ever after, just until we grow old and die...but ever after sounds so much better.

-

-

-

**THE END!**

**Ryuurei01: Well there you have it. Thanks again for all those who read the story. I sure hope you like it, please read and review and watch out for more stories from me.**


End file.
